Lost
by Christina B
Summary: While on a desolate world on a routine mission, Obi-Wan and Siri have an unusual encounter.


AN: This is a story I wrote for someone as a part of a challenge on another site. I had to write a story with Obi-Wan and Siri, snow and with an OC. I hope you like this and I'm grateful for any feedback!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Obi-Wan or Siri, but I do own my OC Mena.

**Lost**

"Do you even know how to relax, Obi-Wan?"

The aforementioned Jedi Knight turned to give his companion a disapproving glance. "All I was saying is that I think something is wrong."

Siri Tachi rolled her azure eyes at him and shrugged, "You always think something is wrong."

"No I don't," Obi-Wan protested. "Can you explain why we aren't able to reach our padawans?"

"Interference," Siri replied shrugging. "It happens sometimes. I'm sure Ferus and Anakin are waiting at the rendezvous point."

"Have you noticed that it has gotten colder in the last few minutes?" Obi-Wan asked, casually rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "And those clouds look somewhat ominous."

"You are such a stink in the swamp," Siri muttered.

"I'm glad to know you think so highly of me," Obi-Wan commented.

"I do," Siri said seriously. "But you are seriously the most frustrating Jedi I know."

Suddenly Obi-Wan looked up towards the sky curiously. "I think I've discovered the problem."

The desolate world they were on was known for its drastic climate changes and this being the winter season was no exception. Obi-Wan remembered from the briefing on this planet that winter here was known for its blizzards which spring up within the matter of a few minutes.

"A little snow doesn't hurt," Siri retorted. And to prove her point she stuck her tongue out and caught some flakes on the tip. "Refreshing."

"A little snow may turn into a lot of snow," Obi-Wan replied. "Let's get moving."

The two Jedi moved quickly through the forest they were walking through, barely making a sound at their passing. Obi-Wan held his navigation device in his hand steadily making their way to the spot where their padawans waited. The snowfall became steadier and the wind picked up, it was looking as if this were going to be a blizzard after all. And then there was a sudden change in the pitch of the wind, a sort of keening sound that stopped him in his tracks.

"What is it?" Siri asked, also recognizing the strange sound.

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan replied, tucking his navigator away. "Let's find out."

As they walked toward the sound it grew steadily louder, and soon they discovered it wasn't the wind at all. It was a child.

She couldn't be older than four years old, and she had wispy blonde hair that whipped her in the face with each gust of wind. Her face was red from not just the cold but from the terrified screaming cry that she made. The girl was shivering and huddled in her winter jacket, but she still looked cold.

Siri stepped forward and put her arm on the girl. She flinched and looked up at Siri with terrified green eyes.

"Hello," she said to the girl. "I'm Siri and this is Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

The girl only started crying louder. "I'm lost," she exclaimed. I'm scared."

"Where do you live?" Obi-Wan asked, curiously.

"I don't know," the girl exclaimed sadly.

"What is your name?" Siri asked.

"Mena," the girl answered.

"Well Mena," Obi-Wan said. "We need to find shelter quickly."

Mena shook her head even more alarmed, "No!"

"Good job," Siri muttered to Obi-Wan. "You scared her even more."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan said, ignoring Siri.

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers," Mena replied defiantly.

"Have you heard of Jedi, Mena?" Siri asked her.

"Yes," Mena nodded vigorously. "They are the good guys with those laser sword things."

"I'll tell you a secret," Siri said conspiratorially. "Not all Jedi are boys."

"Really?" Mena asked excitedly.

"Yes really," Siri exclaimed smiling. "And I am a Jedi and so is Obi-Wan."

"You are!"Mena gasped.

"So since Jedi are good you can trust us, right?" Siri asked.

The child paused thinking hard, but then nodded.

Already the snow was getting deep so Obi-Wan picked up Mena and wrapped her in his cloak and they set off, albeit less quickly than before.

"We need to find shelter, wait out the storm," Obi-Wan said to Siri, blinking back the flakes that were blowing in his face.

"There is a cave," Siri said, pointing to a depression in the rocks ahead. "It should work well enough."

They worked their way into the cave and the two Jedi sat next to each other, in an attempt to keep warm. Mena was shivering, but in a few minutes she started to warm up in Obi-Wan's embrace. Within minutes she had fallen fast asleep.

"This is a prime example of a mission not going smoothly," Obi-Wan commented.

"None of them do," Siri replied. "It is a good thing we found Mena when we did, I hate to think of what would've happened to her."

"The Force led us to her," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure of it."

As they listened to the wind howling outside their cave, both of them kept a silent vigil over the sleeping child.

* * *

><p>"We're stuck," Mena cried pointing to the wall of snow blocking the entrance to their cave the next morning. Though he couldn't see through the blocked entrance, Obi-Wan's chrono told him that they had been holed up in this cave for over eight hours. Fortunately the sound of the wind was gone at this point.<p>

"No we're not," Siri said standing up as best as she could with such a low ceiling. She activated her violet lightsaber.

"You really are a Jedi!" Mena gasped.

"We we lie to you?" Siri asked, jokingly.

"What are you going to do?" Mena asked, pointing at the blade.

Siri responded by sweeping her lightsaber across the snow wall and within seconds it started to melt. Soon a puddle was all that remained of their barrier.

"Can I have one?" Mena asked in admiration.

"I'm not so sure your parents would like that," Obi-Wan said, moving towards the exit hunched over with Mena in his arms. They all made their way out into the bright day and couldn't help but notice thick layer of snow that covered everything.

"I don't know where my parents are," Mena said, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"We will find them," Obi-Wan promised.

As Obi-Wan strode forward, Siri pulled out her comlink. A few minutes later she put it away and caught up with Obi-Wan. "Ferus and Anakin are fine; they had shelter from the storm. They are staying put until we arrive," she explained.

"Good," Obi-Wan said, somewhat relieved.

"Mena!" a voice was heard shouting in the distance. Several more voices echoed the same thing.

Obi-Wan grinned at Siri and they moved toward the sound. Entering a clearing they could see several humans with scouring the area frantically. A woman with Mena's blonde hair cried, a man comforting her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Mena shouted, jumping down from Obi-Wan's arms. The girl couldn't run far, but she didn't need to. Her mother screamed and ran for her, the father not far behind. They embraced the child, and cried as they held her tight.

One of the other searchers was the first to notice Obi-Wan and Siri. "Jedi!" he gasped.

Everyone looked, including Mena's parents.

"They are my friends Mommy, they told me to trust them since they are Jedi and not strangers. They have those laser sword things too!"

"We can't thank you enough for saving our little girl," the mother exclaimed wiping the tears away. "She was only supposed to play in the yard and I looked away for one second and-," She couldn't finish her statement as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Mena is a very brave little girl," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes," Siri agreed. "You should be proud of her."

"Thank you," the father breathed. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

"Just seeing her back safely with her parents is payment enough," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"We really must be going," Siri said.

"Wait!" Mena cried and rushed over to the hugging them each as best as she could.

"Thank you for saving me," Mena said, smiling widely.

"It was our pleasure little one," Obi-Wan replied sincerely as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>"Well that was certainly an adventure," Obi-Wan said to Siri once they were underway again.<p>

"Admit it, you will miss her," Siri said.

"I will," Obi-Wan replied honestly. "I don't know if I would react quite as calmly as she did at that age.

"You wouldn't have," Siri joked.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Nice."

"After all these years you should be surprised by anything I say," Siri pointed out.

"It certainly keeps things entertaining," Obi-Wan said turning to look down at the navigator.

Siri rolled her eyes and bent down to pick something up.

"We need to charge our course slightly to the-SIRI!"

For at that moment Siri had thrown a snowball that had landed squarely in the back of Obi-Wan's head.

"Well, you said you wanted entertainment."

"Promise me something Siri," Obi-Wan said giving her the same stern look he had given to Anakin more times than he could count.

"And what is that?" she quipped cheerfully.

"Never change," Obi-Wan finished. And he threw his own snowball.

**The End**


End file.
